Death and His ghosts
by heyyyitslou
Summary: When it's dark and all you see is darkness, do not worry, as you will find light. Angel is trapped in a sub-terrain world... Apparently, they call it the in-between. The story of four very different gods, all with a simple yet powerful nature. Life, Love, Death, and Angel.


There was a time when the earth was peaceful, but that was too long ago. I know I've done bad things, I've sinned more times than I thought was possible. But, I know I'm not the only one. A few days ago, I did something nobody should ever do. I acquired a fear. A fear of myself, of those around me. A type of fear that no-one understands. I've become insecure in my own environment... And suicide is an option.

"The world revolves around life." Apparently, life is not all of it- There's also violence, death, sickness, disease. I can't handle the weight of that. I've tried to tell people. My friends, my parents, family. But they all do the same thing; they ignore me. It's become hard to make myself heard. So I'm doing this to make sure someone hears. I'm going to kill myself.

Waiting takes forever, did you know? Seconds pass like months, minutes stretch like years. Hours… Hours seem like centuries. The clock strikes eleven. Not yet, I tell myself, one more hour.

Finally, at five to midnight, I light the candle. The flame dances to a silent beat. I check I have everything. Rope. Candle. Note to parents. Knife. It's three to twelve. I pick up the rope. One end is attached to the knife. I wrap the other end around my neck. The clock goes off. 1. 2. 3. I set the note in front of my bedroom door. 5. 6. I swing the balcony door open. 7. 8. 9. I take hold of the candle. 10. I walk outside. 11. I set the rope aflame. 12. I jump over the railing, and thrust the knife into my heart. My last words: "I'm sorry."

Death was pacing. Skeletons scurried around the cave, eager to serve their master. "THIS WASN'T PLANNED!" He screeched. "SHE WAS NEVER MEANT TO DIE!" His black velvet cloak billowed around him, shrouding the cave in darkness. Shadows danced across the floor as he whispered:" Father would know what to do. He would have helped me." Suddenly, he spun towards the nearest skeleton, and with a glare he commanded for the girl to be brought in.

The demons of hell were overrun with joy. Their King had just told them a tale, one from his own life. It goes like this: "Once upon a time, there lived the devil. His wife, a fallen angel, bore three children, triplets. Two girls, and one boy, the boy named Death, the first girl named Love, and the second girl was named children all had snow-white skin, and hair as dark as shadow himself. The three children all had strangely colored eyes. Life had Eyes as gold as God Sun, Love's eyes were a deep pink, like Goddess Rose's skin. Death's eyes, however, well, Death's eyes were blood red with smudges of black, here and there. Rumors are, there was a child, in another dimension, who was born at exactly the same time. They call her Angel. These names were chosen because long ago, life was lost. Losing Life became Death, Death was torn apart by Love, and Angel stopped the war with a miracle."

Love looked out of her window, for a commotion was happening in the street. What she saw nearly killed her, for the girl being lead to Death's haven was Angel. Across the street, Life did the same, and made eye contact with Love. Both girls rushed to their brother, getting to him before Angel arrived at the cave. They told him who the girl was, and Death suddenly paled. The triplets stepped out of the cave just as Angel stepped through the forcefield. As the four teens regarded each other with suspicious eyes, Death took the time to survey Angel. Just as the story said, She was as beautiful as Goddess Rose, more graceful than God Sun and stronger than Goddess Athena. Her hazelnut hair looked like spun caramel silk, And her eyes- Death sucked in a sharp breath, as her eyes were the ones he saw in the mirror every morning, staring back at him through the glass. Her eyes were identical to his.

I was confused. The three faces that stared back at me were so familiar, yet I had never encountered them before. The two girls were Identical, apart from their eyes. The boy was staring, I could tell, even with his eyes hidden behind a thick black velvet hood. His gaze burned my face, and I could feel him using a mind-reading spell. He suddenly cried out in surprise, and I scowled. My mind had rejected him, but usually, my mind reader victims fell to the ground, dead. This one however, did not. The twin girls looked at their brother. One of them, the one with the gold eyes, made introductions. "This is Love," she said, pointing to the pink eyed girl,"I'm Life, and-" She was cut off by the boy. "I'm Death, and I hate my sisters." He stormed off into the cave, and Love followed him. Life started towards the entrance, gesturing that I should follow.

Life lead the way trough torch-lit corridors. I could literally feel the magic and history throbbing through the place, old as the dragon in Mt Everest. We came to a stop in a small room, with two doors, one on one side, one on the other. Life told me: "The one with the rubies is Death's, and the one with the amethysts is yours. Sleep well, you know your way around the place, so it should be easy to get to breakfast tomorrow." And with that, she disappeared. I looked at the two doors, strode over to the one with the rubies and knocked on the door. "Death? Can I come in?" What happened next, I wasn't expecting. Death himself opened the door and nodded. I stepped inside and Death closed the door behind me. I looked around in wonder, and I giggled. "Why are you giggling? Don't get to used to this. I get enough giggles with my sisters around." I turned to face Death, a smile forming on my face. All around me, I could see only unicorns. Thousands and thousands of them. Ornaments, posters, carpet was covered in sketches of unicorns, and there was even a unicorn quilt covering the bed on one side of the room. I giggled again. A slight breeze wafted through the room, and I turned to find a window with unicorn curtains. Okay, this was too much; I opened my mouth and started laughing. Bad idea. The window was open, and my mood controls weather. Laughing brings wind. Death's hood flipped off, which cut my laughter off completely. The first thing I noticed was his skin. The color was pale cream, almost white, and he had a light scatter of freckles over his nose and cheeks. His hair, like his sister's was black as Shadow, and ruffled. One of his ears was pierced, a simple ruby cross, giving him a slightly normal, almost human, look. What startled me most though, were his eyes. Red as blood, with flickers of black. An exact mirroring of my own.

Love knew. She knew about her brother. She knew about his soul mate. Her full name was Lowo Ubusa Ngaphezu: Meaning, One who rules from above. Also known as God. In other words, his soul mate was Angel.


End file.
